


♦ Knocking on Heaven's Door

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt, Love, M/M, Party, Post-Break Up, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 16: Seven Minutes in Heaven</p><p>At first Castiel had been a little hesitant on going, but when he saw Dean and Lisa at the corner of the room where the DJ was located, he didn’t think twice before pulling Balthazar towards it and lacing his arms on the other’s neck. Balthazar grinned at him, and Castiel felt a little bad for his actions, but just looked down and recomposed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost two months since I posted something for this challenge, and since I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long, here's another prompt, yay! Hope you all like it. c:

Castiel had already broken up with Dean three times, and every single one was because of the same reason. Knowing he had to keep at least a little bit of self respect, though, the blue-eyed Novak had promised himself that the last one was final. No one had believed him, they kept on saying he’d always go back to Dean, but it had already been two months.

Of course, that didn’t mean he hadn’t seen Dean. Because everybody was right in one very specific point: Castiel couldn’t stay away from the older Winchester for too long. He’d – more or less – accidently hear Dean talking to his friends about going to the movies, and Castiel just had to ask Jo to go with him.

The Harvelle girl was his best friend. Castiel had met her through Dean after their first break up – she worked at a bar he loved –, and ever since they had been inseparable. Jo knew everything going on Castiel’s head, and sometimes that was utterly disturbing, but it also meant he could talk to her about everything.

As far as he remembered, the first thing he had been brave enough to tell her was the reason as to why he and Dean had split, which was because Dean know how to act like he had a boyfriend. Castiel loved him with all his soul, and it wasn’t as if Dean pretended that the raven haired didn’t exist in school, or when there were other people nearby; no, the problem was that Dean didn’t treat him as his boyfriend: he treated him as his hook up.

They would go to the movies once in a while, maybe have dinner together, but it always ended in sex. And Castiel didn’t care about it, because sex with Dean was simply amazing. What he did care about, though, was the fact that the blonde would never stay the night, or anything. As soon as they were finished, Dean would find some kind of excuse to ditch Castiel, and he hated the feeling of seeing him leaving yet again.

That specific day Castiel was feeling like dying, for the simple reason that he heard from Michael, his older brother who played at the school’s team, just as Dean, that the Winchester was attending Kevin’s party with Lisa Braeden. And what had Castiel been expecting? That Dean would sit around and mope until Castiel decided to take him back? Because of course he had tormented Castiel about it for something like a month.

And it had been so hard to say no…Once Dean had called him drunk. He had gotten out with a few friends, from what Castiel could gather, and he kept on saying how he cared about him, to which the blue-eyed answered by explaining that it was the exact reason why they couldn’t be together: Castiel loved Dean. Dean cared about Castiel.

Once Castiel had been in a relationship with someone that liked him less than he did, and it only served to break him. Dean was the first to manage to break through his wall. The first few months had been like a dream come true, until Castiel said the three magical words. Everything went downhill after that, and he thoroughly blamed himself for it.

“Come on, Cas, you can’t lie there all day,” Jo was telling him, running her long fingers through his hair. It didn’t help. Castiel simply pressed his face even harder into his pillow, whining a little bit at the want to cry. Lisa had been trying to steal Dean from him even before they started dating, and apparently her wait finally paid off.

The fact that Dean was probably only doing it to show him he was really going to lose him this time didn’t help either. In fact, the blue-eyed felt desperate because of that. Was that really what he wanted? Couldn’t he deal with a little bit of uncertainty? I mean, that was _Dean_ he was talking about; when would Dean actually hurt him on purpose?

Sighing, Jo laid by his side. “Look, I know that’s not something I should say, because Dean is my friend too, but if he’s really using Lisa to make you jealous, I think you should do the same, with someone you knew that would hurt him.”

Not wanting to believe his friend’s words – Jo was the nicest person he had ever met! –, Castiel raised his head slightly, only so that they could look at each other. The glint in the blond girl’s eyes said exactly who Castiel should invite and, truly, he didn’t think it was a bad idea. “You know what, I think I just might,” he told her, surprising even himself.

-~-

He still wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, but Castiel entered the party anyway, his arm linked to Balthazar’s. Once he stepped through the door, the Novak promised himself that he would act as if Balthazar was his dream guy, and that was exactly what he did, a huge, completely fake – but believable – grin taking over his face.

Balthazar had tried asking him out more times than Castiel had been able to count, and he had been the first one to talk to him when he entered High School. Actually, he tried so badly that once Dean had to almost punch him to leave Castiel alone. Of course, that had happened before the TWI, or Three-Worded Incident, like the raven haired liked to call it.

So it was obvious that Balthazar was the one Castiel should use to take advantage of the situation. Dean became green with jealous every time Balthazar was around, and, for that day, Castiel wanted just that. Kevin came around to tell them the party games would start soon, but that they could enjoy the dance floor meanwhile.

At first Castiel had been a little hesitant on going, but when he saw Dean and Lisa at the corner of the room where the DJ was located, he didn’t think twice before pulling Balthazar towards it and lacing his arms on the other’s neck. Balthazar grinned at him, and Castiel felt a little bad for his actions, but just looked down and recomposed himself.

“I have to admit I was surprised when you called me,” the British started, his hands firmly gripping Castiel’s hips as they almost grinded against each other, following the rhythm of the song. He pointed with his head towards Dean, and Castiel turned around to look, seeing the green-eyed burning holes into Balthazar’s head. “By now everyone was sure you’d have gotten back to him.”

Swallowing and slightly closing his lids, Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean’s a part of my past,” he remarked, turning back towards Balthazar and making sure to speak on his ear. “I’m looking for something new and exciting right now.” To prove his point, he darted his tongue out and subtly licked Balthazar’s neck, smirking at the shiver he provoked.

Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulder, pulling him away from the British, and Castiel gasped at the movement. He didn’t have time to gather his surroundings before soft, warm, and oh so familiar lips touché his forcefully. Understanding what had happened, Castiel used all of his strength to pull away from Dean, ignoring the flutter in his stomach.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?!” he demanded, running the back of his hand along his mouth to get rid of the saliva and the tingling sensation Dean always left there, a curse Castiel had missed for too long of a time.

As if the answer was obvious, Dean pulled him back towards his chest, his fingers knotted on Castiel’s belt loops. “I think I should be asking that question. What the Hell are _you_ doing, Cas?” the blonde asked, his eyes pleading.

Feeling the air being punched out of his lungs, Castiel shook his head and gave a step back into Balthazar’s personal space. “I’m sorry, Dean, but I told you: we can’t be together anymore. What we had was beautiful while it lasted. It’s over now, though, and you have to move on with your life, just as I’m doing with mine.”

Balthazar decided that was a good time to step in front of Castiel and challenge Dean. “You heard him, Winchester, now go back to your own date and leave us alone,” he nearly spit, a threat in the words that made Castiel look at him with something he decided to call disgust.

Dean met the Novak’s blue eyes for a long time, so long that Castiel had a hard time telling his brain to shut up about falling to his knees and begging Dean to take him back. “After everything, you’re seriously choosing him?” He said the last word with disgust, disbelief. Castiel wanted to explain that he’d always love Dean, but refrained himself, mainly because he could already feel the tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m choosing myself,” he corrected, leaving both of them and run towards the other room. Behind himself, Castiel could hear steps, probably Balthazar’s, and he thoroughly regretted accepting Jo’s suggestion.

-~-

Two hours later, Castiel found himself inside the room where everybody was playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Balthazar was nowhere to be seen, and Dean was in the circle, making jokes with Charlie and Ash. The raven haired Novak had decided not to play the game, mainly because he knew only bad things could come from it.

Still, he liked watching it, especially when he could see the glint in someone’s eyes, meaning they had gotten paired with the one they had been expecting. He was so into his thoughts that he took a while to notice Kevin was calling his name. “Hey, Castiel! I said you have to go, the bottle’s pointing to you.”

With wide eyes, Castiel put his hands in front of his chest. “Oh, no, I wasn’t playing, but…Thank you, I think.” He tried turning around, but a chant began, telling him to go and, with a sigh, he decided it was best to finish this once and for all. The only thing he failed to notice was that he had been paired up with Dean.

“Enjoying the single life?” the blonde Winchester asked after what felt like an eternity, but had probably been a minute or two. Castiel had been counting his own breaths to distract himself, and the question took him by surprise, therefore he had to take a second to recollect his thoughts and form a suitable answer.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the blue-eyed shrugged. “It’s not like it’s the first time,” he said, realizing too late what he had implied. Biting at his lips, Castiel sought Dean’s eyes, seeing the Winchester nodding and chuckling to himself.

“You know, the worst part is that it’s so obvious you hate Balthazar that I wonder if you’re with him just to make me jealous. Of course, it wouldn’t make sense, because _you_ broke up with me, and not the opposite.” The hurt in Dean’s words had Castiel’s fingers itching to touch him, but instead he simply looked away.

That was so not the right place and moment to have that conversation…Running a hand through his hair, like he did when he was nervous, Castiel said the first thing that came to his mind. “We have talked about this, Dean. You know, better than anybody, that I broke up with you because you didn’t feel the same way for me. I have told you about what happened before, and I simply can’t stand it happening again.”

Dean turned his head sharply, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn’t decide what to say. “Wow,” was what he decided to go with. “You really think I’d be as low as the bastard who had you pining over him when he only wanted sex? Never knew you thought so low of me, Cas,” he said, his nose twitching.

Indignant, Castiel met Dean’s eyes. He couldn’t believe those were the words he had decided to go with. “That’s exactly what you do, Dean!” the raven haired nearly screamed, throwing his hands in the air. “You only go out with me when you want to have sex, and you don’t even bother to stay the night. What am I supposed to think? That you always have an important appointment? Or that I’m not good enough and sex’s everything I’m good for?”

The tears were already falling, Castiel could feel them on his cheeks and neck, and he hated to cry in front of Dean, so he turned around, putting his hand over his mouth to try and stop the sobs he knew were yet to come. Big, warm hands landed on his shoulder, and Castiel wanted to lose himself into that touch, forget whatever had happened and start over.

Except that he knew exactly where this was going. “Cas, I…,” Dean started, his voice weak like Castiel had never heard. It was too late, though, and the blue-eyed pulled away, taking a few steps back to get away from Dean before he decided to give him another chance.

“No!” Castiel screamed, walking until his back hit the door, Dean still trying to crowd into his space. “I’m tired, Dean,” he pleaded, trying to make him understand. “I’m tired of being used as a toy. I just want someone who can love me back, and Dean, you can’t do that.”

But Dean took him in his arms, and Castiel allowed himself to cry for a while, his face buried into the Winchester’s chest as he ran his fingers through the untamed locks of his hair. “Please don’t make this harder for me,” Castiel whispered, gripping the fabric of Dean’s team jacket, the same one that had kept him warm during endless matches.

Before Dean could say anything, though, the door opened, and Castiel fell on his ass, bringing Dean along. He looked behind himself, his nose and eyes red from crying, and saw everybody looking at them, including Lisa and Balthazar. As quickly as he could, Castiel stood up and ran away, to where there would be no curious eyes.

Balthazar called for him, but Castiel pretended he hadn’t listened. He didn’t stop running until he saw himself in the playground where he and Dean had shared their first kiss. They had been at Kevin’s house to work on a project, and everyone had decided to have some ice cream, the store being in front of the playground, six blocks from Kevin’s.

Feeling cold even with his favorite gray sweater, Castiel hugged himself and sat on a swing, toeing the sand with the point of his dress shoes. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but he knew exactly whose arms were embracing his waist when someone stood behind him, supporting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Dean told him.

For that moment, Castiel decided to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com c:


End file.
